


Bodega Solo & Sons

by Mesmeret



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Techie, Crying, Engagement, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Sobriety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Ben Solo always wanted a kid and managed to get a friend to be his surrogate. Hux never thought he would fall in love with a single father. Six years later, Hux wants to adopt his own kid.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kylux Fanworks Secret Santa 2019





	1. Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rmartin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmartin/gifts).



> I love this little AU so dang much that I have more installments in mind. I really want to explore Hux and Kylo meeting and falling in love while Benji was a toddler. But after a week like this one, I figured some sweet, sweet emotions were needed.

Kylo was flipping through TIME magazine just to do something during the Sunday morning lull. His deli counter was empty since Vince and Rob were enjoying their day off. The hum of the coolers and the radio was quietly playing WNYC filled the space. Most of the neighborhood was at church or sleeping off Saturday night. He had the occasional customer come in for a coffee, breakfast, and the Sunday paper. Soft thumps above him meant Benji woke up. He smiled as his son stumbled down the stairs with his mug and spoon.

“What will it be, kiddo?” Kylo smiles as his son wanders to cereal display. It was Benji’s weekly treat to have a sugary breakfast. He was seven and could handle the sugar crash much better than even a couple of months ago. As a single father, Kylo was forever thankful.

Benji shrugged, “I dunno.”

Kylo laughed silently as the boy grabbed the single serving of Frosted Flakes. Benji was in a “IDK” phase and Kylo was old enough to find it adorable. He unlocked the gate for his son to come into the cashier area. Benji climbed up his stool after setting his things on the counter. Kylo ruffled his hair affectionately, “Want some hot chocolate?”

“Please!” Benji beamed at his father while opening his cereal. Kylo gave a nod and took the boy’s lion mug. Kylo grabbed their jug of milk and poured some into Benji’s cereal and then into the mug. He turned to his right and placed the mug into the microwave. While the microwave was on, he grabbed the half empty tub of Ovaltine. Once the milk was hot, he stirred in the chocolate powder.

“Can I have it now?” Benji asks with a mouthful of cereal.

“No, not until the next customer shows up,” Kylo sets the mug on top of the microwave. Way above his son’s reach.

Benji gave a sigh, “What time is it?”

Kylo points to the clock on the opposite wall, “I dunno.”

Benji looks at the clock with a glare before going back to his cereal. Kylo went back to flipping through the magazine. 

Twenty minutes later, a weary looking man in a Burberry wool trench shuffles in with a suitcase. He turns to the cash register stand and sees Solo and his son with matching grins.

“Father!”

“Welcome home!” 

Hux feels the past 15 hours fade away as his little boy runs over to hug him. Kylo focuses on moving Hux’s suitcase to their second floor apartment. Benji is talking a mile a minute about his past week at school and the shop. Hux sinks down and rests his back against the soda display. Benji slips onto his lap, “But she told us that the sun is the largest thing in the solar system! That’s why we see it!”

Hux chuckles, “But it’s not the brightest. Want to know the brightest thing in the solar system?”

Benji frowns while nodding, “What?”

Hux kisses his forehead, “You are. So bright!”

Benji laughs in his Father’s embrace, “Faaather! I don’t glow in the dark!”

Kylo comes back down and grabs Benji’s lion mug. He smiles at his husband and son, ”Benji, you can have your hot chocolate upstairs now.”

“But I haven’t seen Father in forever!” Benji pouted before rubbing his head on Hux’s chest.

“Neither have I, kiddo,” Kylo spoke softly sharing a loving look with Hux.

Benji grumbled but grabbed his hot chocolate, “I’m going to watch  _ all  _ of the Spongebob!”

“Okay,” both of his parents replied.

Kylo snorts as Hux gives a little giggle, “You won the lottery with him.” 

Kylo locks the front door and flips the gone for 15 minutes sign before slipping down on the floor next to Hux. They stare at each other silently before Hux leans forward to kiss Kylo. The brunette whimpers and cups the older man’s jaw. Hux pushes his tongue forward and Kylo gladly accepts it with gentle suckling. It had been the first time they were apart for more than two days in a couple of years for them. Hux tried to get his colleagues to go in his stead. But the Shanghai client refused to talk with anyone but the top officers of the company. As the CFO, Hux had to pause his parent volunteer work at St. Luke’s and pack his bags.

Kylo was so proud and relieved to hold his husband in his arms right now. He kissed along Hux’s strawberry blonde five o’clock shadow. Hux moved his weight forward onto his knees and tugged off his warm coat. Kylo growled softly smelling Hux’s musk clearly. Hux unabashedly wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck and smiled, “Maybe I should do more trips if this is the reception.”

Kylo shook his head, “No, this was more than enough. I still can’t believe I managed to raise Benji myself for the first year. You really are a godsend, babe.”

Hux blushes, “About that...”

Kylo tilted his head, “Yes?”

“I have been thinking more seriously about resigning,” Hux mumbles feeling his confidence flounder. “Because I have been thinking more about, well, you know.”

Kylo sat fully on his rear and tucked Hux on to his lap, “I’m listening, Hux.”

The older man nuzzles his neck with a sigh. A couple breaths later, he spoke, “I want my own kid.”

“Oh, okay,” Kylo knows they will be able to handle a newborn. But the thought of a surrogate was terrifying, hypocritical as well. Kylo’s Benji was thanks to his friend willing to spend 9 months seeing what pregnancy was like. She did not want the responsibility of a kid while Kylo had been secretly planning his fatherhood since he first held a baby doll in kindergarten. He smiled softly reminding himself to see how his friend was doing with her wife in Boulder.

Hux pulls away to study Kylo’s face, “I’m thinking of adopting… We should be ideal candidates.”

Kylo couldn’t school his expression, “Oh, okay! I’m guessing you’ve already done some research?”

Hux gives him a bashful smile, “We have an appointment with an agency next week for the initial interviews.”

“Okay, babe,” Kylo felt a thrill down his spine and kissed Hux. “Got an age in mind?”

“I don’t know?” Hux mumbled against his lips. “I’m hoping to find someone I’d love to be part of my life until I die.”

Kylo couldn’t help the low groan into Hux’s mouth. He cupped Hux’s head in his hands, “I love you, Armitage.”

Hux let’s out a little laugh. Even after years of marriage, Hux still acted like each ‘I love you’ was the first. Kylo knew the response would be delayed, so he carried on. With a gentle kiss before getting up, “You should take a shower and sleep for a day. I’ll keep Benji entertained. The children’s museum has a crafternoon that Benji actually wants to do.”

Hux admired his husband’s body as he stretched with a soft sigh, “Love you too. Crafternoon? Goodness, what a monstrosity.”

Kylo grins at how fast the reply was. Someone missed him. He held out his hand to help Hux get up, “It’s cute and soon you’ll be going to them all the time.”

Hux rolled his eyes, “Now I’m rethinking this whole endeavor.”

Kylo squeezed Hux’s ass before flipping the sign to ‘Open’, “Remember to tell Benji to come downstairs before you go to sleep. I’ll start talking to him about his new sibling.”


	2. Welcome Home Little Brother!

Benji was jittering with excitement. He knew his little brother wouldn’t be able to see his awesome “Welcome Home, Brother” sign, but he hoped William would like the feel of the squishy foam beads and the raised glue letters. His Dad and Father told him a couple months back that little William came into the world with some handicaps. William had cats in his eyes and implants to help his hearing. He would also need two more surgeries for his other issues. Father blindfolded him to explain blindness and why keeping his play area clean was important. He didn’t like that at all. Dad explained he felt embarrassment. It was the worst so he went along with all of the new rules. William would also be using a wheelchair until he was strong enough to walk by himself. Dad and Father had an elevator installed for their apartment and the store. It was key operated and Benji got in major trouble when he was caught going up and down the elevator.

“Solo and Hux? William is awake,” a nurse called from the desk. Benji jumped up with a big grin. He knew his Dad and Father had already been seeing William while Benji was in school for about a month now. Dad took his hand and the three followed the nurse into a small room. A little boy with father’s hair was looking at them. Well, not looking. Benji announced himself, “Hello, I’m Benji Solo! I’m your big brother!”

William, a shrimp of a 4 year old, pressed a button that tilted his bed so he was moved into a sitting position.

“Woah! That’s so cool!” Benji ran up to the bed wanting to see what else it could do.

“What is? Pa? You’re there?” William asked softly.

Hux came over, “Yes, we’re all here, dear heart.”

William held out a hand towards Hux and the man gave a tender smile while taking it. William gave a little gasp when Benji climbed onto his bed.

“Benji!” Kylo scolded out of habit.

“N-no! It’s okay!” William spoke with a pout. He held out his other hand towards Benji.

Benji grinned and took the tiny hand. Father also told him that William isn’t going to be able to rough house. But feeling the hand squeeze his, he suspects William is stronger than he lets on. Which is pretty cool. “Here! I made you this! Feel it!”

William frowned in concentration as Benji guided his fingers over the poster board. Benji read aloud the letters and then the words. William started crying which made Father cry which made Dad cry. Benji was too proud to cry but his eyes stung when his new brother hugged him tightly. 

The nurse came back into the room with a wheelchair, “This is the foldable chair that you requested, Mr. Hux. It is child sized so it will do fine on the subway.”

Dad squeezed Father’s shoulder the way he does when Father is about to be annoying and loud to strangers. Father gives a nod, “Thank you. Is there any more paperwork we need to fill out?”

“Yes, just signatures. And the agency and state will contact you later this week to schedule welfare checks. Heard you installed an elevator?” the nurse asked with a raised brow.

“Yeah! It’s so cool!” Benji answered. 

William flinched against him, “Shhh...”

Benji felt that bad feeling and his face started to burn. Dad stepped in, “William, don’t shush your brother. You can ask him to use an inside voice instead.”

William shrugged his little shoulders, “Inside voice, please.”

Benji gave a nod but realized that William couldn’t see that. He whispered instead, “Okay.”

The nurse chuckled, “Well you would pass my welfare check.”

Hux finished signing the paperwork and gave it back to the nurse, “Kylo, lock the chair. William, I have a jacket for you. May I help you put it on?”

Benji felt a little sad when his brother pulled away. William scoot himself to the edge of the bed, “Please, Pa!”

Hux carefully fed William’s arms through the navy wool arm sleeves. He meticulously zipped and buttoned the jacket closed, “Okay, ready to get into the chair?”

“Yep!” William smiled and held his arms up towards his Pa. Hux lifted him up with a little grunt and placed him on the chair. Kylo had the boots ready to put over William’s socked feet. Benji got off the cool bed with his poster board.

“What about his hat, Dad?” Benji noted.

“Ah, thank you for remembering, Benji!” Father kissed him on the top of his head before grabbing the small black knit cap for William.

Once they were all situated, the nurse led them down to the valet. It was a rare treat for Father to take out his Range Rover from storage. Benji loved car rides and hoped William would too even if he couldn’t see. 

William was quiet the whole time his new parents got him into his car seat. His hazy blue eyes wandered around eerily. Benji was a little spooked but he knew William wasn’t spooky. William did ask who was there when Father turned on the GPS. Dad calmly explained that it was the car’s voice. William perked up and tried asking questions to the car. It was funny. Benji laughed with his Dads. William also smiled with them and asked if the car would take them to the ice cream store instead of home.

Once they were on the freeway, William had nodded off. Benji was also feeling sleeping with the warmth of the car heater and the lull of the engine. Dad was whispering to Father and Benji wanted to listen. But soon he was off in dreamland.

“You did great, babe. The boys seem to get along great. Looks like William can handle Benji just fine,” Kylo murmured while rubbing Hux’s knee.

Hux was silently crying, “It doesn’t feel real yet.”

Kylo squeezes gently, “I know.”

Hux gave a little sniff and looked into the rear view mirror and felt another wave of tears seeing his two boys asleep, “Oh, no. I think you should drive, honey. I can’t stop crying.”

Hux pulled over to the shoulder and they switched sides with the engine running. Kylo gave him a brief but deep kiss before signaling to get back on the road. Hux grabbed the small packet of tissues from the center console and used three by the time they got back to their bodega and home.

Benji woke up with a whine. He was having an awesome dream fighting gooey criminal ghosts with a team of glowing unicorns. He opened his eyes to see Dad with a fond smile, “Hey, kiddo, want to lead your brother upstairs?”

Benji flew out of the car when his father handed him the elevator key, “Yeah!”

Father was pushing William into the bodega and quietly explaining the shop. Benji veered right and sprinted around the chip and snack aisle to get ahead of them. He was tall enough to easily slide in the key. A moment later, the doors open with a chime. Benji remembered to take out the key. William flinches, “What was that?”

“It was just the elevator letting us know it’s ready for us to go inside it,” Father explained while pushing William inside.

“Oh,” William breathed out.

Benji frowned while looking at Father, “Where’s Dad?”

“He’s dropping off the car. We can go up now,” Hux smiled at him. Benji relaxed and pressed the up button. William was used to elevators so he stayed quiet. Benji was a little bummed. He wanted to reassure his little brother that it was okay.

Once they were upstairs, the three went to William’s room. Benji started rambling about everything in the room. From the rocket lamp to the little bed with a teddy bear on it. Benji pouted but didn’t talk back to Father when he was shushed. He did see William was starting to cry.

Hux sat on the plush rug and held his little boy to his chest as William cried. He rubbed soothing circles on his back. He hoped the boy was overwhelmed. He had been unwanted for most of his short life. Hux prayed that they would have the resources to fix the boy’s cataracts and optic nerves. William deserved so much.

Benji shifted his weight from foot to foot while William’s cries continued. Father gave Benji a soft smile before turning to speak softly in William’s ear, “Want Benji to hug you too?”

“Yes?” William mumbled and leaned a little back in Hux’s arms. Benji sat down next to them and hugged his brother from behind. It was a little silly with Father’s arms in the way, but Benji felt better here than standing.

It took a little while for William to calm down. Hux calmly asked the questions he memorized from his parenting books. William feeling overwhelmed but in a good way. He was a little afraid and unsure with a lot of what Benji described in his room. So the three slowly went around touching everything. 

Teddy Bear was William’s favorite toy immediately.


	3. The Reveal

It happened three weeks or so after the last surgery. Will was being led down the lane in the lap pool by his physiotherapist when he noticed his eyes were seeing something different. He couldn’t quite describe it and his head pulsed. He scrunched up his eyes closed.

“Leak in the goggles, Speedie?” Gwen asked coming to a stop, easily standing in the five feet of water. 

He turned his head towards her voice and nearly went under. He realized his eyes were open and he could see a moving form that went in and out of clarity. Will didn’t have the words to explain what was happening other than, “I have a headache.”

Gwen frowned at the thirteen year old and guided him out of the pool. Mr. Hux was already gathering their things, “What’s the matter?”

“I have a headache, Pa,” Will took off his goggles to rub his eyes.

“I think it’s the goggle pressure. We should wait a little longer for the swimming and just do water aerobics,” Gwen tried her best to reassure Mr. Hux in a way he’d hear. She understood how special of a case William was and appreciated that Mr. Hux was letting her do what she thought best. When she first met the boy, his muscles were incredibly atrophied and it took a solid year of water exercises to get his balance. Another year for him to walk outside of the water. By the time he was ten, he was swimming for fun but needed Gwen to lead.

Mr. Hux was getting impatient with their progress since the recent surgery on William’s optic nerves was looking to be the last one the surgeons felt safe to perform. He sighed before turning to William, “Do you want to continue or go home?”

“Home please? Sorry, Ms. Phasma,” William mumbled.

“It’s okay, Speedie,” Gwen patted the boy’s back. “We’ll just do aerobics next week without goggles.”

“Thank you, Gwen. We’ll see you next week,” Mr. Hux shook her hand before taking William’s hand. They walked to the locker room. Will was overwhelmed with visuals that he thought were just dreams. Forms were walking by in sync with voices. He’d flinch from harsh slams of lockers and the form he guessed to be his Pa moved towards a solid structure that changed with a pull of a shower curtain. His Pa turned on the shower before squeezing his shoulder.

Will stepped inside and kept his eyes closed under the spray. He quickly washed his long hair. He ignored his Pa’s reminder to condition. Pa kept telling him to take care of his waist long hair better but there was only so much time in the day. The three in one body wash, shampoo, and conditioner would have to do.

“Are you okay enough to get home our usual way? Do I need to call Dad for a pick up?”

“No, I think the goggles irritated me or something,” Will muttered from the stall.

Hux sighed, “Please tell me the moment it’s too much.”

“Okay,” Will sighed back. Once he felt the suds were gone, he felt for the handle and turned off the shower stall.

  
  


“Benji, don’t freak out and don’t rat on me to Dad and Pa,” Will crossed his arms sternly. It had been five days and he realized he could now see. It was confusing as hell and he doesn’t know if he sees the world accurately or not. Some things were very blurry while others were fascinatingly crystal clear. His brother, eighteen and growing a scraggly goatee and stash, was lying on his bed doing homework. 

“Okay, lil’ bro,” Benji sat up closing his book. “What’s up? Gonna go past first base with Matt? You’re a little young for that. Enjoy your innocence.”

“What? No! Ew!” Will prayed his face wasn’t betraying his words. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach at the thought of his friend hugging him. “I can see!”

Benji’s face went through a couple of emotions and Will couldn’t help giggling. This made Benji jump up and pull Will into a big hug, “Holy fuck! You just saw my face comprehend that, did you?”

“Yeah, you’re kinda weird looking,” Will giggled as his brother tickled him in retaliation.

“Whatever. You should tell the dads asap!” Benji was fighting back tears and kept holding Will.

“I know, but I want it to be perfect,” Will mumbled.

“How so?” Benji asked.

“I need to learn how to write,” Will answered with a sheepish smile.

“Jesus fuck, Will. You’re going to give Father a fucking heart attack!”

“Too much?” 

“Nah, just perfect. Here, let’s get some pens and paper!” Benji walked over to his desk and the brothers sat down and spent the afternoon practicing handwriting.

  
  


Hux was exhausted. In order to afford the surgeries, he had to go back to work. Albeit it is just consulting work. But the current clients were revealing their dickish ways and Hux was so glad he filed a Chapter S Corporation so they couldn’t go after him. He walked into the kitchen to see Kylo slicing cucumber for a salad, “Don’t ask me about my day.”

“Yikes, handsome,” Kylo set down the knife before sweeping Hux into a deep kiss. Hux melt into his husband’s arms and focused on the arousal Kylo incited. He ran his fingers through his husband’s hair. There were starting to be a few gray hairs at 43 years. Hux hardly lightened except for his chin hairs at 48. He made sure to be clean shaven. Kylo was starting to knead his ass when there was a dramatic gasp.

“Dad! You’re breaking way too many rules with all that!” Benji exclaimed.

Hux pulled away rolling his eyes, “You’re an adult now, Benji. Your parents are entitled to some intimacy.”

“Ugh, can you wait until I’m downstairs! My shift starts in three minutes!” Benji grabbed a pita sandwich from Kylo’s tray before heading down to the bodega.

Kylo chuckled and got back to the salad, “Go get Will? It will be ready by then.”

Hux steals another kiss before heading towards his son’s room. A new wave of nerves swept over him. Despite pleading for an appointment, the specialists and surgeon turned him down. They kept insisting that Will was just healing and adjusting to the improvements. Hux knew they should’ve sought a fourth opinion on the surgery.

He knocks on Will’s door, “Dinner’s ready!”

A couple moments later, Will opens the door, “Okay.”

Hux frowns as he notices Will holding a notebook and pen, “Is that Benji’s?”

“Yeah. He left it in my room.”

“Well, he’s already downstairs working. You can put it at his spot at the table.”

“Yup.”

A few minutes later, Hux stared at himself in the bathroom mirror realizing that Will didn’t have his cane. He cautiously let himself feel excitement before tamping it down. He walked over to the dining room. Kylo seemed to also have this realization. His lower lip was trembling as Will served himself some salad. They had gotten used to having their parenting conversations silently. Hux gestured to wait and see. Kylo gave a slight nod before taking a bite of his pita sandwich. Hux ate his enjoying the juiciness of the marinated chicken with the soft fresh pita bread. They watched their assumedly blind son eat forkfuls of salad. They tried to ignore the darting glances Will gave them. No one was talking. They just ate in silence until their plates were empty. Will looked down at his tapping his fingers on the table, “Uh, Dad? Pa? There’s something I need to tell you.”

Hux already felt the tears well up. His nose clogging up with snot. Kylo looked like he was going to vibrate with sobs. Hux tried his best to calmly reply, “What is it, my darling?”

Will leaned over and grabbed the notebook. He opened it to a blank page. Kylo lost it and was sobbing into his napkin. Hux dug his fingers into his palms. His mind racing at how much their lives are going to change.

Will clicked the pen and started writing. Hux let out a soft, “Bloody Hell, how long have you been able to see?!” 

Will looked up at him with a nervous look, “It started coming in six days ago, Pa. Please, believe me! Benji taught me how to write this.”

Hux blinked away tears as he read the messy but legible ‘I love you, Pa and Dad!’. He shakily got up and went over to Will’s chair and hugged him tightly, “I love you so, so much, baby boy. So happy we were able to take you in and give you this opportunity.”

Kylo came over blubbering, “Love you too, sweetie. God has truly blessed this day!”

Will smiled as happy tears ran down his cheeks. His parents were such odd men but he wouldn’t have it any other way. His Pa was already muttering about activities they have to cancel and which new specialists they’ll need to see. Will’s heart fluttered when Dad mentioned he could go to the same school that Mattie goes to next year. 


	4. How We Ended Up Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a meandering tale of how Hux and Kylo met and ended up engaged. There's some smut but fairly minimal considering how much I usually write. Also, this isn't edited and was a stream of consciousness write spanning a week. I'm honestly quite proud of myself for writing this much!

Hux locked his Range Rover before putting the keys in his weekender bag. He stretched for a moment feeling the strain of driving back from Sag Harbor to Manhattan. He spent the weekend fishing bluefish and missed the zen already. Hux sighed and headed up to the security booth of the parking garage.

“See you next Friday?” the middle aged man handed him the weekly parking agreement. 

Hux signed the agreement, “I don’t know, maybe Saturday? Work might get busy.”

“Oh? Well, please call us if you need to extend your stay,” the security guard took the form back and carefully pulled off Hux’s copy. Hux takes it with a thank you. He steps out onto the street and can’t help another sigh. His fingers were itching to pull out a cigarette but he’s three months sober. He decided to look for some coffee. He was still getting used to West and Greenwich Village since he spent most of his past two years at the office. He was heading down Hudson and realized that the bodega that was under construction was finally open. He gave a little hum when he saw a sign saying Solo & Sons had Illy Espresso. He crossed the street and stepped into the bodega. He was hit with the odd mix of fresh construction and rich deli food. His stomach perked up since it had been six hours since his late lunch. It was just a tall dark haired man in a black apron over a tight black shirt making chicken salad sandwiches. Hux couldn’t help but admire the apron bow draped on that tight denim covered bottom.

“Evening, sir. If you want soup, I’ve already cleaned the pots. There’s containers in the cooler,” the man turned to look at Hux. The man gave him a slow once over before smiling, “Looks like you need some coffee.”

“A large Americano,” Hux blushed and then added a please. He felt his heart beat in his ears when the man grabbed a large coffee cup and it was tiny in his hand. Hux was trying not to think about the man holding his hand or even hands in that big mitt of his. It spurred him to ask, “So, I’m guessing you’re one of the sons in Solo & Sons?”

“Uh, no. I’m Solo, Kylo Solo,” Kylo answered while grinding the double shot.

Hux felt cold despite it being the early summer. He looked down at the checker tile, “Oh.”

He went over to the sandwich display and picked a simple ham and cheddar on a french roll. Kylo had his americano ready on the counter with a small smile, “What’s your name?”

Hux was thrown for a moment. Maybe Kylo was just friendly? A good shop owner? “Hux, Armitage Hux.”

“Nice name. It will be $5.50. You’re in the neighborhood?” Kylo’s voice betrayed a Queens accent that Hux found charming.

“Uh, I have my car stored a couple blocks away,” Hux handed over a twenty. 

“Oh, spent the weekend out of the city?” Kylo made him change.

“Sag Harbor. I, uh, have gotten into fishing,” Hux felt sheepish. He should’ve lied and said he spent time golfing or hiking.

“Oh, cool. I guess you grew up in a fishing town across the pond?” Kylo leaned over the counter. 

Hux was dizzy with the waft of Kylo’s cologne mixed with the sweat of a long day and being seen. Hux took his americano in hand while he tried to come up with the simple  _ yes, how did you know? _ But he noticed an oil sensation on the paper cup. He looked at his finger to see ballpoint blue ink on it. Sure enough, there was a smeared phone number on the cup. 

“Ah, I’m sorry if I read the situation wrong,” Kylo rubbed the back of his neck.

Hux let out a little laugh before setting down his cup. He pulled out his phone from his pants pocket and created a new contact, “No, you are quite something, Kylo. Here.”

Kylo’s fingers were warm and surprisingly soft as he took Hux’s phone. He entered his phone number and boldly texted himself as well. Hux kinda liked his approach. No, he loved it. Fuck, it was going to challenging walking home with fantasies running through his mind. Especially when Kylo winked while handing back his phone. Hux had to look away, “Um, do you possibly have a restroom?”

Kylo made a choked off sound that turned into a cough as another customer walked in. He discreetly handed a key, “The door in the back left. Hello! Welcome to Solo & Sons! What would you like?”

Hux went to the back and noticed the door said Employees Only. He unlocked it and was startled to see storage shelves and stairs up to the second floor of the building. Hux licked his bottom lip and went up the stairs.

To his surprise, he was in a condo. He was relieved to find the living room clean and tidy. He texted Kylo, ‘Am I in your residence right now?’ He placed his coffee on the side table next to a small bathroom. He blushed lightly seeing two Playgirl magazines from the 90s in the magazine holder of the toilet paper stand. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was relieving himself when his phone chimed. He took his time washing his hands and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. A quick look at his phone showed a text from Kylo, ‘Yeah, is that okay?’

Hux left the bathroom to see Kylo standing nervously by the stairway. Kylo’s lower lip trembled and Hux walked over to sooth it with his own. Kylo gave a soft moan and suddenly Hux’s bag was on the floor with Kylo’s apron. Sneakers were stepped out of. Hands were frantically unbuttoning Hux’s shirt and pulling up Kylo’s shirt. All logic and awareness of anything outside of the moment was gone for Hux. It seemed to be the same for Kylo as he lifted and dropped Hux on his large couch. He stood above Hux taking him in. Hux swore he felt the heat of the gaze brushing his skin. He quickly unbuckled his belt and shimmied out of his trousers. Kylo cursed under his breath and took off his jeans before climbing on top of Hux. 

Kylo ground their brief clad groins with enough force to make Hux squeal. The larger man sucked hard on his freckled neck. Hux moaned at the stretch of his inner thighs as he wrapped his legs around Kylo’s hips. He whined as Kylo’s huge hand slipped behind the small of his back to squeeze his ass.

“Bloody hell, I’m going to explode!” Hux arched his back.

“Not yet, beautiful. Let me enjoy you some more?” Kylo’s hazy eyes looked deep into his soul.

“Have me forever!” Hux proclaimed and moaned as Kylo jackhammered his hips against Hux’s. Kylo was grunting unintelligible phrases before growling his orgasm. Hux whined feeling Kylo’s cock spasm against his. He was so close and was trying to slip a hand down to jerk himself off. Kylo brushed his hand away and licked Hux’s cock through his briefs before tugging them down. Hux gripped Kylo’s hair gasping as his cock was enveloped by Kylo’s large mouth. Kylo bobbed making filthy gulping sounds looking up at Hux. Hux bucked up into Kylo’s mouth and Kylo groaned around him. Hux couldn’t escape when Kylo dug his nails into his ass and rubbed his slightly cool nose against Hux’s pubes. He felt his spirit consumed in his orgasm as Kylo’s throat convulsed around his cockhead. Tears ran down his face as Kylo pulled up to hold him close for a few minutes. 

Hux felt his brain light up with a new addiction. Kylo.

“So… Want me to toast your sandwich once I’m done wrapping up downstairs? Should be a half hour?” Kylo kisses Hux’s neck.

Hux sighs happily and pulls Kylo into a light kiss, “Okay.”

Kylo smiles against his lips before climbing over Hux to grab his clothes. Hux watched him go to the bedroom to grab clean underwear. Hux lay on his back to breath and stroke the tender love bites on his neck and torso. Kylo moaned as he saw Hux, “Fuck, baby. You look so good.”

Hux blushes and smiles up at Kylo, “Go do your things.”

Kylo kisses his forehead before putting his shoes back on, “If you insist.”

Hux rolls his eyes and scrubs his face as realization hits, “Fuck, we’re strangers and I’m in your apartment? You just sucked my dick raw. Goddamnit.”

Kylo sighs, “You’re not regretting that are you?”

Hux shrugs, “Logically and because I know me, I should be.”

Kylo chews his lip while they stare at each other, “But…?”

“I want to know everything about you.”

Kylo gives him a wide smile that makes his eyes shine, “And I want you in my world. But first, I need to prevent actual regret and health code violations downstairs.”

Hux smiles back at him, “Go do that. I’ll freshen up.”

About twenty five minutes later, Hux was drinking his americano while reading an article on his phone. It was 9 pm and his first meeting tomorrow was at 11 am. So he could fool around more with Kylo and see what this young man was capable of.

Kylo came back up the stairs carrying two bags in each arm. Hux felt heat light up his groin at the sight of Kylo’s biceps contracting. Kylo noticed the look and blushed, “Uh, one moment. I’ll put these upstairs in the office.”

Hux arched a brow. How could this 20 something have three stories to himself? Hux ran the numbers in his head and he hoped drugs weren’t involved. He sighed and finished his americano. 

“So, Hux? I know we just met, but I should tell you that I...” Kylo trailed off while sitting down next to Hux.

Hux tried not to catastrophize but quick visions of mafia confrontations, weekend coke and pill benders, and the summer of weapons smuggling resurfaced with Kylo’s face instead of Hux’s previous lovers. “What?”

Kylo pulled open a drawer on the coffee table and handed over a folder to Hux. Hux quietly looked through what turned out to be a surrogate contract. He skimmed through it but it was fairly cut and dry. 

Kylo was due to be a single father in six months or so.

Hux’s hands started to shake. Kylo was just 23 years old and was Ben Organa-Solo. If he was able to pay the quarter million to his surrogate, his trust fund would easily cover this whole building! Hux gave a nervous laugh of jealousy. Kylo gets to live a plush, no risk life.

Kylo cursed softly in his breath, “I’m such an idiot, I’m sorry. I’ll toast your sandwich and you can-”

“No! You’re amazing! I was worried that this was all being paid for by drugs,” Hux gestured at all around them. 

Kylo gave a slow blink, “You’re sober?”

“Uh, yeah. For about two years now. Well, three months for cigarettes. And five months for alcohol,” Hux mutters. 

“Anyway, this is pretty-”

“Whoa, good on- Uh, sorry for interrupting,” Kylo rubs the back of his head.

Hux can’t help leaning towards the younger man with a small smile, “I was saying, this whole daddy businessman thing could be a good look on you.”

Kylo leans in, “Oh? What about you?”

Hux gulps and looks down at the paperwork. His mind whited out for a second. He looked back at Kylo, “Did I just knock you up on our one night stand?”

Kylo leans back on the couch laughing with his whole body. Hux joins in with a couple of guffaws but mostly leaned against Kylo’s wonderful chest. Kylo tilted Hux’s chin for a kiss, “What if you did?”

Hux is shocked at how this stupid concept revs his engine. He whispers softly, “Then I guess I have to do right for you and the baby.” 

  
  


Hux started spending his weekends at Kylo’s place. His secretary at the financial firm gave him an odd look when he asked her to block some days off his schedule to study food safety. He felt like it was the most sensible step to progress their relationship. Rob and Vinny worked the deli counter Fridays and Saturdays. Kylo would do his best on Sundays while Hux sat by the counter and magazines awkwardly. Hux needed to have some time using his hands since he stopped fishing. Kylo cried when Hux showed him the official documents enabling him to work with Kylo. Hux found himself in an apron and gloves more often than not when he wasn’t in the office. 

Everyone he met in Kylo’s life seemed to openly accept that they met and suddenly started dating. Even Leia told Hux that she appreciated him giving her son structure and support. Hux held his tongue. He probably shouldn’t out himself as a former drug addict and criminal to a New York Senator. It was Kylo giving him a steady routine and support. Kylo, ever the people person, had connected Hux to a couple of other recovering addicts in the neighborhood. Hux appreciated having people to talk to about the insecurities he tried to medicate. 

But Kylo’s friends and family explained that Kylo had always been a loner. Leia tried her best but her work was time consuming. Kylo had also fallen in love with work but a different kind. One late night, while Kylo massaged Hux’s sore arms, Kylo rambled about how calming stocking shelves is for him. Hux had offered to stock the shelves while Kylo and the surrogate went to the 24 week check up. It took him three hours and his wrists hurt while he tried to write his financial summary for work. He ended up having to dictate to make the deadline.

His day job was losing its luster, but then he had the meeting he was looking forward to for a year. The CFO was retiring and Hux was picked to replace him. Hux tried to keep the smile on his face when the CEO told him that they were moving their headquarters to Frankfurt since their European clients were doing better than their American ones. Hux always knew this was a possibility but in the moment, it was devastating. 

He said yes.

Kylo frowned when he came into the bodega and avoided the flowers Kylo was trying to give. Hux mumbled an apology to Rob at the counter and tugged on Kylo’s shirt to go upstairs.

“What’s wrong, dear?” Kylo spoke slowly.

Hux flinched, not wanting to speak so closely to Kylo’s face. Hux knew his breath would betray the shitty beer he grabbed at the Duane Reade down the block of his office. He looked down at Kylo’s black boots, “I’m getting a promotion.”

“Oh?” Kylo cautiously took his hands. “And you drank because of happiness?”

Hux scrunched up his face as his eyes and nose burned with impending snot and tears. He tried to breathe but the pain was avalanching. His brain whited out and his body sobbed. His legs gave out and Kylo followed him to make sure he didn’t scrape a knee. Broad hands rubbed his back as he nearly made himself sick with tears.

“Baby, baby. We’ll get through whatever this is, okay?” Kylo soothed. 

“I’ve committed to moving to Frankfurt,” Hux whispered before burrowing his face in Kylo’s chest. 

The hands freeze and then squeeze him tightly, “So we move to Frankfurt?”

“What!? No! Your baby is here! We can’t do that to them! I mean, you have your business here! Your family!” Hux sniffles. “I have nothing so I should just go.”

Kylo held his face and gently kissed his snot covered lips, “Nuh-uh. If you want, I can bring our baby over once everything is cleared. I can hire a proper manager for the bodega. I need you in my life, Hux. How can I get you to understand that?”

Hux hiccuped and wiped the rest of the snot and tears from his face with his shirt sleeve, “I don’t know. Why is everything so easy for you?”

Kylo snorts and brushes Hux’s hair back from his forehead, “This is certainly a hurdle and I’m going to cry when I can’t hold you in bed.” 

Hux keens in sorrow remembering those old nights of bone aching loneliness. He shook his head, “I can’t do this. I can’t leave you.”

Kylo kisses his forehead, “You won’t be leaving me, babe. This has been a big goal for you. It will mean so much for your career! How long do you need to last before you can look for a different CFO position?”

Hux sighed, “Two years minimum.”

“Okay, we can do this,” Kylo slipped down fully on the ground pulling Hux into a cradled position. “Kiddo and I will probably have to be in the states for a year while we prepare everything. We’ll need to get married for the visas, right?”

Hux felt his stomach flip with nerves, “Really? Just like that, all casual?”

Kylo blushed taking Hux’s left hand and kisses the knuckles, “Yeah?”

Hux lightly swatted Kylo’s cheek, “The utter nerve of you. No, we’re going to do marriage right. I will see if I can be in America for at least a quarter of the year.”

Kylo blushed, “Oh, that too. That’s certainly an option.”

Hux smiled softly, “I love you, Kylo. Even if you overcommit too much.”

Kylo grins, “Love you dearly, my butterscotch. Especially since you’re my everything.”

Hux’s ears burn and the fatigue of his crying and drinking slams him. He fights a yawn and Kylo coos softly, “Okay, how about a nap. I’ll go rescue Rob and close shop.”

Hux let’s Kylo move him to the large couch that they’ve napped and fooled around on more than each other’s beds. Kylo untied his shoes and Hux wiggled out of his slacks sleepily. Kylo kissed him before making a noise, “Bleh, was that a Bud Light?”

Hux grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and covers his face, “Turn off the ceiling lights, please.”

Kylo chuckles, “You know I am telling Mike and Feng about this?”

Hux sighs at the names of his sobriety buddies, “Yeah, I figured as much.”

Kylo turns off the lights, “Love you, babe. We’ll get through this.”

Hux repeats Kylo’s words until he falls asleep.

  
  


Frankfurt is okay. Hux knows that if he hadn’t ever known Kylo, he would be truly happy. He wouldn’t have had to tell the CEO that he was in a partnership with a baby on the way. That spoiled his reputation in the company in ways he hadn’t anticipated. People saw him as cold hearted and business driven. They thought he was willingly ignoring his son’s birth for a paycheck. This was far from the truth but he didn’t have the will to change people’s perceptions of him.

Benjamin Organa-Solo Junior was born on Christmas Eve. The surrogate had a five hour labor and gave birth while Hux was asleep in Frankfurt. Kylo didn’t bother contacting Hux until Benji and the surrogate were napping. Hux felt the first crack in the veneer. But overlooked it as the next two months flew by. 

He was able to show up to Solo & Sons in early March. He had three bags full of German toys and clothing for infants. He stepped inside to see two new workers who greeted him with surprised looks. They seemed to know who he was and told him to head upstairs.

He gave a curt nod and climbed up the stairs. He almost knocked but decided to open the door silently. He heard fussing and crying from the bedroom. He sets down the bags and quickly rubs his hands with some hand sanitizer. He peered into the room and another crack formed.

Kylo had little Benji squirming in his arm while trying to bottle feed him. Kylo was whispering in a defeated tone, “Please, please take the bottle. I need you to eat.”

Hux coughed lightly to announce his presence. Kylo looked over at him and gasped. Hux nearly gasped as well. His youthful partner looked sallow. Hux cautiously walked over, “Benji is now doing formula?”

“Trying at least,” Kylo grumbles. Benji is wiggling and punching the air recognizing Hux’s voice as the older man gets closer. “Hold him for me?”

Hux doesn’t let himself overthink it and accepts Benji with open arms and a gentle hold for the neck. Benji is indeed a wriggly fishboy as his dad had described him. Hux pets Benji’s cheek and Benji blows bubbles at him. Hux can’t help a smile and coos, “What a fussy little turd.”

Kylo snorts but gasps when Benji tries to suckle on Hux’s finger pad, “Here! See if he’ll eat!”

Hux has to wrestle his finger out of Benji’s mouth, thankful he doesn’t have to subject his nipples to breastfeeding. He takes the bottle and Benji takes it while looking up at Hux. Kylo openly cries. Hux gives him a questioning look. 

“He’s missing the surrogate. He likes me but he doesn’t associate me with food yet,” Kylo sighs.

“Soon he will, Kylo. Now please give me a kiss before I waste away,” Hux whined. He gave a happy hum when Kylo kissed him for a couple of seconds. Benji pulled away from the bottle with a little burp before going back in. Hux winced as Benji’s arms started flailing as he ate.

“Yeah, he’s a feisty little kid,” Kylo sighed. “Mom said that I would punch her boobs when I wanted the other nipple.”

Hux tried not to imagine that. Instead he tried to memorize Benji’s brown eyes and button nose. His cheeks were a little chubby but he looked like he just had a growth spurt in the past couple of days. “I got him some clothes and toys. They’re in the living room.”

“Great. Thank you, babe,” Kylo gently rest his head on Hux’s shoulder looking down at Benji. “I know he’s been with me since he was born, but I can’t get enough of him.”

Hux hummed, “I don’t blame you. He’s far cuter in person.”

They have three weeks together. Hux still has to attend in person meetings and he does his best to stay present in them. But word has gotten out and people make comments about how well rested he looks despite having a newborn. The unspoken implication of a gay parent should be hands on was hard to ignore.

Kylo held him as he whispered his complaints. Benji was sleeping and Hux needed to vent. Kylo caressed his cheek, “You can always quit.”

“No, I need to hold out a little longer. We have a deal that I need to oversee before I start looking for my replacement.”

“Okay. Then in the meantime...” Kylo slips his hand in the waistband of Hux’s sweatpants to cup Hux’s bare cock. Hux swallows a moan and arches his ass against Kylo’s hardening dick. Hux brings an arm back to tug down Kylo’s gym shorts. They sigh in unison as Kylo’s dick slots into Hux’s ass crack. They roll their hips more to enjoy the intimacy than to get off. Benji was sleeping an average of 5 hours but irregularly. Kylo was dealing with sleep deprivation while Hux had jet lag. Kylo lazily kissed Hux’s ear whispering, “Love that you got your ass waxed. You’re so nice and smooth.”

Hux blushes, “Wanted to give you a nice surprise.”

Kylo grunts softly, “I’m going to eat you out until I pass out.”

Hux whines as Kylo shuffles down to do just that. It took him four minutes before he was snoring against Hux’s lower back using Hux’s ass cheeks as a pillow. Hux groaned softly before letting sleep take him too.

  
  


Once Hux landed in Frankfurt, he had four texts from Kylo telling him that Benji cried himself to sleep. Hux blinks away tears at the photo of Benji’s dark hair and blue teddy bear onesie backside poking from the hold of the large german teddy bear. Hux feels tears leak as he remembers the boy excitedly splutter as Kylo carefully lowered him on the teddy bear’s belly. Benji tumbled a little but kept trying to crawl onto the teddy and bite him.

Hux leaned back in his seat for a moment before texting, “Landed. I love you two so much. Saving that photo on my phone. Please print it for the memory book?” 

“Love you, too! Will do!”

Hux sighed and got off the plane and took a taxi to his flat. It smelled like a stranger’s home. He missed the smell of coffee, mediteranean food, cardboard, and the soft skin of Benji and Kylo. He brewed himself a pot of coffee for the smell while he checked his email. Work was going relatively well. There were constantly disagreements with the budget and clients’ demands. But he hadn’t had to step in for most of it. He was starting to feel lonely at the top. Or maybe it’s just the structure of this company? He let his mind wander and he started looking at CFO positions in Manhattan on his phone. There weren’t any that he’d fit in. 

The next morning, he wanted to scream in his office. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He wrote an email to a recruiter he trusted.

“Babe, if you’re this miserable, just quit your job. Come home. We’ll get married and run the bodega,” Kylo spoke with his Dad voice looking at Hux softly via Facetime. Hux rolled his eyes at him but felt the lure of Kylo’s plan warm his bones. It was the end of May and Hux was obligated to oversee a merger of departments that bled into the prep of the financial summit meetings. He was hoping to swing by Manhattan for at least a weekend but it wasn’t in his cards for the summer. 

“No, I can’t. I’m too much in the spotlight for the industry. It could possibly cause financial turmoil for nations,” Hux rubbed his forehead.

Kylo smiled at him, “Mmm, my man is so powerful.”

Hux snorted and covered his eyes, “Shut up.”

“Love you,” Kylo sighed. “But seriously, you aren’t a politician. How’s your replacement hunt?”

“I have two candidates thanks to this merger. I think the company needs to acknowledge that we’re wearing too many hats and need to expand the officer level. Francis is more interested in the in house machinations while Lee is one of the very few charismatic numbers people,” Hux rambled while admiring Kylo playing with his hair as he listened.

“You’re charismatic, too,” Kylo cut in.

“No, I’m not. I’m a menace,” Hux corrected. “Anyways, I won’t be able to see you and Benji until we close down for the Holidays.”

Kylo sighs and brings his phone over to Benji. The near six month old was grabbing at the phone with his little burble sounds from his play seat. Kylo cooed at him while he pulled him up into his arm. Hux could see that Benji was going to be as tall as his dad. If Kylo hadn’t have his active job, he probably wouldn’t be able to have Benji standing on his hand resting his weight on his chest and shoulder like that.

“Come home, Papa! I want you to be here for my birthday! I’m going to be one years old!” Kylo spoke in his Benji voice. It was a squeaky Brooklyn accent that always made Benji and Hux guffaw.

“Low blow, honey,” Hux sighed.

Kylo arched his brow and continued in his Benji voice, “And when you’re here for my birthday, you better say YES to daddy when he gets on one knee for you!”

Hux couldn’t fight the tears. Benji was squealing and wriggling in Kylo’s arm while Kylo tried to set him back down in his play chair. Kylo sat down on the floor grabbing something from his pocket. It was a ring box.

“Seriously, babe. I’ll have this on me every day we’re apart. Keeping it warm for you,” Kylo kisses the box. 

Hux groans as he cries freely, “Fine. I’ll book my ticket right now for the 20th of December.”

“Go for the 18th, babe. Don’t want you to deal with holiday travel hell,” Kylo insists while slipping the box back into his pants pocket.

“Fine, bossy pants,” Hux sighed. “Let me say goodbye to Benji?”

“Sure,” Kylo held the phone quietly for Hux to tell how big and strong Benji was becoming. Hux’s secretary knocked on his door giving him the five minute warning before the 2 pm meeting was to start. Hux sniffled and cooed his love to Benji and Kylo. Kylo ended the call. Hux never could.

  
  


There ended up not being any job prospects by his personal deadline. In August, he started letting the CEO know of his situation and desire to have Francis and Lee replace him. By the end of November, he was wrapping up offboarding his responsibilities. He made use of the downtime reading parenting books and exploring Frankfurt. He never really learned German but food and desk work left their mark on him. He bought two new sweaters for himself and fussed at the stretched cables over his belly. It wasn’t rotund, but it was the first time he’d ever noticed weight there. He sighed at his reflection. He was getting older but soon his time wouldn’t be wasted. He just had twenty two days left before he could propose to Kylo.

He rubbed his beard, enjoying the texture before carefully trimming it down. Benji didn’t understand that Father was underneath the beard. Hux needed Benji’s wide dumpling smile when they reunited like he needed Kylo’s embrace. He did hope that he could grow out his beard once the boy had higher brain function. Kylo had complimented him. Hux shifted his weight remembering their phone sex session where Kylo lusted over his bearded fisherman husband letting him warm his bunk on their imaginary fishing boat. Hux managed not to think about how pervasive the smell of fish would ruin the fantasy in reality. He was already researching boat charters from NYC to Sag Harbor for their honeymoon. A yacht was far more preferable over a fishing trawler. And his favorite tea shop was listed as a caterer for one of the charters. 

He carefully washed off the excess beard hair when his phone chimed with a text alert. Peter, his sobriety buddy, asked how the packing was going. Hux texted back that he never settled in. Peter sent him a picture of the living room in his condo in NYC with the comment, “You sure you want me to live here?”

“Of course,” Hux mutters to his phone but texts, “As long as you pay rent and help me move my novels over to Kylo’s.”

Peter texts back a thumbs up emoji and then three fire emojis. Hux quips back, “We aren’t burning my books.”

The flight wasn’t unbearable. There was the occasional cough in the cabin and some turbulence. Hux tried to listen to a book on tape but his mind kept bouncing back to the proposal checklist. He was showing up two days earlier than when Kylo anticipated. He had Leia help him make calls and organize Kylo’s family for the surprise. Leia reached her term limit and will be free in the spring to plan the wedding while Hux would get the paperwork organized for his marriage to Kylo. Or more specifically, Benjamin Organa-Solo Senior. Hux was tempted to change his own name to Hux Solo. Kick out the embarrassing Armitage or move it into the middle name slot. He leaned back into his plane seat. Hux A. Solo would be a good name. He would need to reinvent himself after working at the First Order. There were starting to be differing opinions in the market and his prior reputation had a high likelihood of turning sour.

He switched over to his music app and tried to clear his messy brain for a moment. He breathed in and out. A couple of breaths and he wasn’t jittery anymore. He woke up when the attendant gently shook his shoulder to take his empty soda bottle and sandwich wrapper. 

He forgot how tiny Leia was until she hugged him, “Aw! Son-in-law! Maroon looks good on you!”

He pats her back lightly, “Thank you. Hello to you too, Mother-in-law.”

Leia smiles up at him, “C’mon. Let’s get your bags before the pirates do!”

They head over to baggage claim while Leia updates him on Kylo, “He’s absolutely nervous about his poetry for you, boy. He’s completely reverted back to his fourteen year old self and Benji doesn’t like it. None of us should be subjected to that juvenile fluff. Kylo tried to compare your burden at work as an Atlean feat! No offense, but that’s far fetched.”

Hux held his tongue. He always understood why Kylo distanced himself from Leia and this was an example. She had such a strong drive and sense of self that she seemed to be blind to others’ emotional strife. Hux made a note to thank Kylo for always letting Hux cry, to feel instead of ignore. 

They grabbed Hux’s luggage and took Leia’s SUV to Hux’s condo on Jones. He hadn’t been there since March. Peter and his wife were at the bodega already. The condo looked lived in for once and Hux smiled to himself as he dropped off his luggage. Leia frowned at him, “You aren’t going to change?”

“Nah, this is just fine,” he stilled looked down at himself. He was wearing a slightly baggy maroon sweater and dark jeans. He knew Kylo didn’t really care about fashion and appearances. This could easily be interpreted as fancy to Kylo.

“Hm. Kylo was going to wear a tux to the airport,” Leia shrugged her shoulders. “Took me a week to find Benji’s little suit.”

Hux stared at her for a minute before shrugging back, “That’s nice. Kylo can wear the tux on our wedding day and we’ll do our Santa pictures with Benji in the suit.”

Leia stared him down with a low, thoughtful hum, “Okay. But I want Benji wearing a Hanukkah tie.”

Hux winced internally forgetting Leia was a practicing Jew while Kylo was lapse in his faith, “We can get him a yamaka, too?”

Leia snorted, “I was mostly teasing about the tie, boy. Come on, we need to be at the shop before Kylo gets back from the park.”

They walk over to the bodega. Hux smiles as he sees a good dozen familiar faces milling about amongst customers. Leia starts ordering people to get upstairs to only be reminded that she and Hux has the keys to the apartment. Hux snorts as they all head upstairs and leave him alone to man the counter. He apologizes to the four customers waiting in line as he quickly throws on an apron and gloves. Amanda, the worker on shift, had left the PoS active for him to check the customers out. 

The nerves started coming back and he needed to pee. He grumbled and darted over to lock the door and flip the “Be Back in 15” sign before rushing upstairs. He flinched as everyone hollered at him, “Bloody Hell! Not Yet! I need to pee!”

Everyone laughed at him and made space for him to dart into the bathroom. Leia loudly asked Vinny how his kids were doing. Once Hux finished up, he darted back down. Peter yelled at him to double check his zipper which got a couple of laughs. Hux did check and it was up.

It happened a couple minutes after he unlocked the door. The chime rang as Kylo walked in with Benji’s hat covered head peeking out from his parka. He unzipped his coat and then froze as Hux spoke, “Welcome to Solo & Sons!”

Benji squealed, “Fa! Fa! Fa!” 

Kylo’s lower lip trembled and he quickly turned around to lock the door and turn off the Open sign. He let out a sob when he saw the sign saying “Closed for my son’s wedding proposal” that Leia had printed up. Hux took off his nitrile gloves and went over to Kylo and Benji, “Honey?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Kylo was shaking with a watery smile. Benji was reaching out for Hux with a screech. “Hold his sides, I’m going to detach him. He’s a solid 22 pounds.”

Hux gave a soft grunt as Benji was released into his arms. The boy mercifully went limp in his father’s arms and nuzzled Hux’s shoulder and neck. Both men were crying openly. It took a couple of moments for Hux to remember his proposal. He took out his ring box for Kylo from his back pocket. Kylo gasped and moved Benji over to the counter so Hux could get on one knee. Kylo turned back to see him holding the broad band with veins of deep red rubies overlapping silver and black stripes.

“When we first met, you saw me for me. I know I didn’t see you for you immediately. But because you are you, I knew I could trust you by the hour of knowing you. Since then, you have given me security and faith in a future that I know I will only regret not pursuing sooner. I didn’t know I was capable of being a father let alone a consistent partner for someone. But it’s all I think about nowadays. So, Kylo, please let me spend the rest of my life with you and Benji?”

“Of course, Hux!” Kylo squealed and took the ring. It fit his ring finger nicely. Hux had been nervous that it would look too gaudy on his finger. Kylo pulled him into a deep kiss that Hux had to pull away for a gasping breath. Kylo looked over at Benji like the single parent he was and sure enough Benji was trying to go for the colorful lollies in the plastic display case. Hux offered a distraction while Kylo pulled out his own ring box. Benji fussed a little as his attention was taken away from the sweets. Hux kissed the top of his head relishing the moment.

“Babe,” Kylo said with a wistful smile as he looked up at them from his bent knee. “I grew up having a plan. A very specific, concise plan. I thought I didn’t need anyone, that I was incapable of it. I only knew with certainty that I wanted a business of my own and children to raise. And then you walked into my life. I knew I had to win you over fast. I hadn’t even flirted with someone until that day. I was so nervous thinking I was overstepping boundaries and consent. But you took everything I offered. I fell in love with you and your silly jokes. Your perseverance with your sobriety- and yes, I’m aware you’ve had some stumbles. That’s what I’m here for. To help you get up and keep on going.”

Hux can’t help but interrupt with a whispered thank you.

“These past months have been the worst for me. Yes, we saw each other almost every day, talked to each other nonstop. But we weren’t together. I need you next to me every night. Every morning. I truly believe we are sole mates, and that’s why I got you this ring,” Kylo finally opens the ring box. Hux can’t help covering his mouth in a gasp. The ring is also a broad band but it’s a delicate trestle of marquise cut diamonds as leaves on golden vines. Kylo’s hands shakily put the ring on Hux’s finger before he kisses it, “I want our love to grow and grow.”

Hux pulls him up to kiss him gently, “As do I, honeysuckle.”


End file.
